villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ballad of Guiteau
"The Ballad of Guiteau" is a song from the musical Assassins. It features Charles J. Guiteau and the Balladeer after the latter assassinates President James Abram Garfield. Performers Lyrics I am going to the Lordy I am so glad I am going to the Lordy I am so glad I am going to the Lordy Glory Hallelujah! Glory Hallelujah! I am going to the Lordy... Come all ye Christians And learn from a sinner: Charlie Guiteau Bound and determined He'd wind up a winner Charlie had dreams That he wouldn't let go Said, "Nothing to it I want it, I'll do it I'm Charles J. Guiteau." Charlie Guiteau Never said "Never" Or heard the word "No." Faced with disaster His heart would beat faster His smile would just grow And he'd say: Look on the bright side Look on the bright side Sit on the right side Of the Lord This is the land of Opportunity He is your lightning You used his Sword Wait till you see tomorrow Tomorrow you'll get your reward! You can be sad Or you can be president— Look on the bright side... I am going to the Lordy... Charlie Guiteau Drew a crowd to his trial Led them in prayer Said, "I killed Garfield I'll make no denial I was just acting For Someone up there The Lord's my employer And now He's my lawyer So do what you dare." Charlie said, "Hell If I am guilty Then God is as well." But God was acquitted And Charlie committed Until he should hang Still, he sang: Look on the bright side Not on the black side Get off your backside Shine those shoes! This is your golden Opportunity: You are the lightning And you're news! Wait 'til you see tomorrow Tomorrow you won't be ignored! You could be pardoned You could be president— Look on the bright side... I am going to the Lordy... Charlie Guiteau Had a crowd at the scaffold— I am so glad... —Filled up the square So many people That tickets were raffled Shine on his shoes Charlie mounted the stair Said, "Never sorrow Just wait 'til tomorrow Today isn't fair Don't despair..." Look on the bright side Look on the bright side Sit on the right side... Of the... I am going to the Lordy I am so glad! I am going to the Lordy I am so glad! I have unified my party I have saved my country I shall be remembered! I am going to the Lordy... Look on the bright side Not on the sad side Inside the bad side Something's good! This is your golden Opportunity: You've been a preacher— Yes, I have! You've been an author— Yes, I have! You've been a killer— Yes, I have! You could be an angel— Yes, I could! Just wait until tomorrow Tomorrow they'll all climb aboard! What if you never Got to be president? You'll be remembered— Look on the bright side— Trust in tomorrow— And the Lord! Other Appearances *The original version of the song was featured in the play's soundtrack. *The Broadway version was featured on the official soundtrack. Gallery Images ballad.jpg harris.jpg Videos The Ballad of Guiteau|Original Off-Broadway Assassins (BRC) part 7 - I Am a Terrifying and Imposing Figure The Ballad Of Guiteau|Broadway The Ballad of Guiteau from Stephen Sondheim's 'Assassins' at Ephrata Performing Arts Center (2013) Trivia *The lyrics were inspired by the poem "I am Going to the Lordy", written by the real-life Charles J. Guiteau. Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Stephen Sondheim